Together -Discontinued-
by Newt Axolotl
Summary: Kitty has uncovered a theory of the Talisman, which can revive dead stitchpunks. Four others come into play; 42, 294, 57, and 83. Together, will they revive the original 9? Rated K; violence later. Obvious 9x7 later, OCs and OCxCanon. Review! No flaming!
1. Chapter 1: To Forget Us

Hey all!  
>This is my first fanfiction, be kind! Reviews are welcome, whilst flaming isn't. If I have grammar errors, tell me at once please! I will try to update whenever I can; chapter twwo is already done, and will be posted soon! Thank you!<br>~Newt Axolotl

++++++++++ To Forget Us ++++++++++

It was quiet.

Thats all there was- silence. This particular silence was found in a hole, what humans would call a well. The water below was unpure and poisoned. But the bucket was rolled up, a rotten old wooden bucket that was falling apart. Inside this bucket was unpure water, as well as a cloth doll-like figure. It was wearing a neckerchief, reading '82 1/2', possibley her name. She had light brown, nearly creme colored burlap, skin. Her left leg was a piece of a wooden rod, building a peg leg very suitable for her size, while her left leg was quite normal, made of tough silicone, copper, and willow wood. She had normal hands as well, made of silicone, copper, and cherry wood. She had rustic red colored lenses, and had a light grey mask-esque marking over her optics. She had a silver chain, only made of three links. There was a piece of black string tied to the last link, which had a button on the end, and it ended at her heels, and had a zipper across her stomach. This specimen didn't seem awake. She seemed a bit stained from the water, and something seemed odd.

The stitchpunks' optics opened, showing pinprick pupils. She got on her knees, rubbing the side of her head. She felt she needed to remember something, but she couldn't recall what; she remembered nothing, nothing at all, besides a scene that replayed itself in her head; Waking up and seeing a kind, pale face of a terrified red-headed little girl, looking about eight years old, then being given a shiny silver thing with bright, neon blue symbols on it, then another shiny silver thing, with bright red symbols. Then, she stared in horror as the girl screamed, something attacking her, and the stitchpunk watched with terror, a human dying right in front of her. After that, nothing, besides two names; her own, 83 1/2, and someone else- 42. Something seemed evil about the name, though. 83 stayed quiet, getting out of the bucket by tipping it onto the brick stone that encircled the hole, and a loud 'clang' echoed throughout the area, making 83 jump in surprise. She calmed down, stepping out of the bucket with difficulty due to the peg leg. When she stepped out completely, the bucket turned back with a mighty squeak, waving slightly. 83 made a 'clump' noise when she walked, her peg leg making her feel heavy.

She hopped off the brick, landing on her feet, stumbling. "Hm..." She mumbled, her voice now the only sound in the room. The room was in a rotten old house, with broken windows, the once bright blue paint was faded, stained with age, and possibly oil and coffee. There was pieces of metal scattered around on the dark, aged wood floor, chipped and reeking of decay. It was very cold, and you can tell from looking out the broken windows that it was dawn, the sky filled with clouds, and she watched as something white and fluffy fell from the clouds. She stared in wonder, the stuff falling onto the ground. 83 climbed the wall toward the window, helped by all the nooks and crannies, as well as large cracks, to get up. She sat in the broken window pane, watching as the fluffy stuff fell.

"This stuff is called snow." 83 heard someone call from the ground. She looked down, seeing a male stitchpunk. He had a button to hold his front together, and had one shoe-like metal leg, made of clean, shining copper and oak bark. his other leg was more mangled, as if he was attacked by something, and made of silicon and silver, which she assumed he was supported with a hook-shaped cane. His left side, for about two inches, had a jaggedly sown-on patch, most likely from the same creature that destoyed his leg. His fingers were silver pins, held in by an oak bark base. On his back was a spool of thread, seemingly connected to him, and the spool had ten strings coming from it, to the tips of his fingers. He was wearing what seemed like goggles, which had orange-tinted optics. There were two thick pieces of yarn, one shorter than the other, sticking out of the top of his head. What really creeped 83 out was that, first of all, he had actual pupils. Second of all, he had his name sown above his button, in navy blue thread- 42. 83 shivered, having a bad feeling. "And who are you?" She managed to ask.

42 seemed confused. "Don't you remember? I'm 42. Aren't you going to run for your life or something?" He questioned. 83 shrugged. "You don't seem like a threat." She said. "I'm 83 1/2." "I know you already." 42 said, which surprised 83. "But I don't even know you." She growled. The snow was falling heavier, and the wind was blowing harder, and it was a wonder that 83 was still standing. 42 blew some snow flakes away from him, the stuff cold and wet. He was thinking, 'This isn't the same 83. She would've attacked me. She always attacks me...' 83 called him back to earth. "You gonna answer me?" She questioned. 42 sighed, pointing two of his pin fingers to the wood of the window pane, and he shot- He SHOT- them, the spool of thread unraveling, until they made their target. He reeled some string in, tightening it. Now he was walking up the wall, reeling in as he went, and 83 pulled on the string, helping him. When he was up, she helped him dislodge the needles from the wood. 42 was definetly creeped out now. "So, you don't remember them? 294? 57? Kitty?" He asked in a rush, pacing and pressing his hand on his forehead. 83 shook her head no. This only made 42 even more concerned, his eyes turning into pin pricks. "You... You don't? You don't remember what happened?" He sighed, slumping onto an old book.

This only intrigued 83. "Go on, explain." She said, sitting on a old faded grey book. 42 suddenly looked ill, now getting up and taking his place sitting on a heavy thimble. He sighed, and hung his head. "You see... 83, you and 57 were on your own, in a very dark, scary factory. That factory was the world to you both. Especially to you, you had said to us, 'There is only factory.' Which confirmed everyones' fears that you were living in your mind. One day, you and 57 had found something called a cat, only it was our size, and like us. Her name was Kitty. You three got along quite well, most of the time. Whenever she suggested to go outside the factory, you would become angry. This started to become very frequent, and thats when she finally snapped, saying something that was rather surprising to you both. I believe she said, 'No, no, no! You're the Searcher! You must leave!' or something quite like that."

42 said, looking thoughtful. 83 blinked, a new scene playing in her head; She saw, fuzzy yet enough to confirm it was her- Herself, yelling something incoherently to a cat stitch-punk, presumably Kitty, who then shot back, "No! This is not what it is supposed to be! You are the Searcher! You must leave, it is your purpose!" Then, the scene faded, leaving 83 with a pounding migraine. 42 went on; "Thats when I came into play, as well as 294. You see, Kitty left the factory, telling us she needed us to help her. I accepted, the job being to kick you out of the factory, and she promised me territory. Back then, I was rather... Power hungry, you see." He said, frowning. "I was foolish and young back then, and also stupid." He said, sighing. "294 declined, claiming that the idea was stupid. I ignored her, and carried my duties. It was pure accident; I was chasing you, through the factory, and I was trying to intimidate you by shooting you by your foot, but it backfired. I got you leg, making you trip, and a sharp piece of metal had severed off your leg." He said hesitantly, glancing at 83, as if expecting her to attack him, but she stayed quiet, listening intently.

"Kitty found out, and cancelled her end of the bargain, under understandable circumstances. They had patched you up, giving you a peg leg. After that, you went hunting; for me. I have been running forever, until one day you weren't to be seen or found; I was guessing you gave up. I went back, hoping that you were at least with Kitty and 57, but you weren't..." He stopped for a moment, taking a breath. "I lived with them, helping, until one day, a beast was found in the factory, we called it the Tunneler. Well, we didn't find it, it found us. It took all three of them..." He sighed heavily, suddenly looking drained. "I wish I could find them, I haven't seen them or that Tunneler for three years. You have lost four to five years of memory, 83." He added, standing up. "And it will never be jogged back into action. I believe I must be going, good-bye." He said quickly, turning to the window. The snow had stopped falling, and the wind was gentler, but there had to be at least two feet of snow on the ground. He started walking, but 83 was faster, running over and grabbing his shoulder. "Where are they, and answer me!" She hissed.

42 was trying to answer, when he and 83 heard a sound, like a whip crack. 83 immediately stuck her head out the window. "Holy creator..." She mumbled, as she and 42 stared as green forms floated into the sky, followed by the soft pitter-patter of rain. The sight was quite amazing to 42 and 83, because they have never seen rain. "Okay, what happened?" 42 said, staring upwards with a confused frown. 83 shrugged. "We can find that out later. Answer the question." She growled, picking up a pcket knife, disassembling it to make the pieces into two small spears, a bow and arrow, and even a club. 42 hesitated, before saying, "The Tunneler lives in the factory." 83 nodded, handing him a spear and club. "Then these'll be useful." She mumbled. 42 blinked. "Whoa, we are going to go back and possiblyget killed?" He asked, looking a bit panicked. "Yes. You will lead me, of course." She hissed uder her breath. 42 sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine. If you try to kill me, I'm bailing." He said. 83 nodded, before using a shoe string and a nail to make a hook-and-rope set so she could scale down the wall. 


	2. Chapter 2: To Find Us

Well, here- Chapter Two- To Find Us.  
>Hope you are enjoying! Heads up- 4 is a girl. .-. I am sorry.<br>Reviews welcome, no flaming, constructive criticism loved! Tell me about my grammar errors!  
>Thank you!<br>~Newt Axolotl

+++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Two- To Find Us +++++++++++++++++++

It had been a couple weeks now.

The exhaustion and wear-and-tear of travel in the dead place was starting to get to 42 and 83, mostly to 42. They didn't need to travel for much longer, of course. It was nighttime, they had found a wooden crate, in which they took refuge in. 83 had made a small fire pit out of stones, and after rubbing many sticks together, she had found a match, which wrked wonders. Te rest of the night was cold and windy. After much talking and threatening each other, they had went to seperate corners of the crate, curling up and falling asleep. The next day, it was still cold, but it wasn't windy at all. They hiked until the sun was smack-dab in the middle of the sky, exactly when they could spot a large building on the horizon. Tey got closer, and they stared in horror; the factory was destroyed, it reeked of mechanical fluids and the after-smell of fire. "Are you telling me this is where they may be?" 83 said questioningly.

42 nodded slowly, before the two set off int the rubble. They found it had fire damage, and several dead machines. 83 tripped on something. "Ouch!" She said, getting up, then staring in horror at the thing she tripped on. It was very bulky, with a tube-like bag on its back, with several weapons. Three lines crossed his mouth vertically, and when 83 turned it over to see who it was, she was even more horrified and shreaked...

The person she tripped on was 8.

42 ran to her aid, stopping at staring at 8 as well. "Th-that's 8... One of the original nine." He said shakily. He turned to a puddle of gasoline, and saw a flash of purple-rimmed, blue tinted optics. He blinked, stumbling back, and pointing his spear upwards. He could see three figures traveling on a knocked-over support beam, and a small flutter of hope sprouted inside of 42 when he saw that one of the figures was shaped like a cat. "83, come on." He whispered, dragging the traumatized 83 from 8, and to the support beam. He and 83 climbed, empty clunks echoing around the destryed building. Obviously, the three figures were alarmed, anyone could tell because they were now running. "Kitty, go! Take 57!" Hissed a female voice, coming from the tallest one, and turned to face 42 and 83. They stopped, about three yards away from each other. "Who are you and what do you want?" Hissed the tall mystery stitchpunk. "42 and 83, and you are?" 83 growled back, aiming her bow and arrow at the stitchpunk. "42? 83? You... You're back!" She laughed, running over and hugging the two. "294, calm down." 42 laughed, returning the hug. 294 was taller then 83 and 42, not much shorter than 8. She seemed to be made of white and black tattered cloth, and she had purple-rimmed optics with blue-tinted glass. She was wearing a black felt top hat, with a tooth wedged into the side. She had normal arms and legs, made of palm wood, red copper, and white synthetic glue.  
>"Who?" 83 asked with confusion. 42 and 294 paused. "42. Why is she asking me this?" She asked sternly, breaking the hug. 42 sighed. "I'll tell ya later. Where are 57 and Kitty?" He asked. 294 suddenly grabbed 83 and 42s' hands, dragging them while they protested, to a hole in what was left of a hollowed cement wall. The interior of their shelter was large, and in one corner, a fire was burning, and a small stitchpunk and a cat-like stitchpunk was sitting by the fire, the cat-like stitchpunk turning to 294, 42, and 83. "Well, well. I told you this would happen." The cat purred, having a gentle Victorian accent. "Kitty, tats enough. 57, 83 is back." 294 yawned, stretching and flopping down on an old decorative pillow. 57 nervously glanced ver her shoulder, her pupils mere pinpricks. She seemed more afraid than happy. "Oh." Was all she said, before turning back to the fire and staring. "Who, wait what." 83 said, staring at Kitty and 57. Kitty seemed to be made of victorian fleece, purple in color, and had lace on her ankles and fringing her ears. She had tears on her hips, showing a circular shape on each side, which were joints that allowed her to have pivot-like movement in her legs, great for leaping. She had almond-shaped emerald eyes, and a small stitch in between her eyes, making a tiny cat nose.<p>

83 couldn't exactly see 57 well at all. Kitty gve an amused purr. "Now, I sense that you have seen something rather shcking. That 8 figure was killed by the same machine that destroyed all the humans." She said, her eyes staring off into the distance in concentration. 83 blinked. "How did you...?" She mumbled. "She has unusual abilities." 57 said from the fire quietly. "They have helped us survive, when she chooses to tell her visions in detail." 83 blinked. "So if there is an 8, then there are a 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7, right?" She asked quizzically. "83, you must remember our numbers are broken. There is no 82, 81, or 80. But, actually, yu are quite right." Kitty said, padding to a curtain in one corner that 83 had failed to notice. "One called 6 is much like me, only he has different ways of doing so." She sighed, pulling a string that pulled the curtain ut of the way.

83 stared; there were several hundred drawings of the same thing, quite alike to the silver circular items the human gave her after she was awakened, only with different symbols. "Poor soul was killed, but saved a few of their clans lives. That, my friend, is the Source, also known as a Talisman. For all I know, there is only one, but I predict that tw are hiding within yu, 83." She purred. 83 blinked, processing what Kitty was saying, and trying to figure out what she meant, before unzipping her belly, pulling out two faded silver talismans, then putting them down, zipping her stomach back up. Kitty purred. "Exactly." She said, kneeling down and studying the silver items. One had blue symbols, they were the egyptian symbol of Ra, the symbol of Anubis, and the Ankh. Te second had red symbols, they were Beta, Zeta, and Alpha. They shared a faded silver-grey coloration. "I have been looking into the practice of revival. Seems we are missing one talisman, then I must search for the riginal. Their power will magnify and revive the ones that have passed, if I am correct." Kitty mumbled.  
>57 silently walked over. She was short, an inch shorter than an average had a round face, and she had several frays, seemingly made of shoe lace ties, that curled everywhere, making what humans would call a 'hairstyle'. Her right optic was made of polished silver with a clear glass lense. Her left, however, had a jean patch with a sky-blue shiny button. Her cloth material was made of a childs' white blanket, only making her look frailer. Her feet were made of a bit of shynthetic grey glue, oak bark, and silver. She seemed to be wearing a scarf, which she wore like sleeves for her arms, and her fingers looked like mole claws, because they were. "I do hope you are correct." She said quietly to Kitty. "Also, I have forgotten to mention, we will be leaving this place tonight." Kitty said, pulling the string to cover the drawings.<p>

"Wait, what? We just got here, and now we need to cross that... That... That desert! Are you nuts?" 83 shouted ngrily. Kitty looked unfazed as 294 strapped a sachel onto her back. "Who is to say who is sane or not?" She purred gently. "We must leave, we must find the two other talismans. And possibly the survivors of the massacre." She said as 294 slipped a backpack like sack on 57s' back, then one on her own, then handing 83 and 42 spears; they were light, yet thick and strong. "Agh, fine; we have to find shelter by nightfall though, and I suggest that we check out that place with the green glow." 83 sighed. Kitty snapped her head over to 83, suddenly looking serious. "You saw a green glow? That is the color of the original talisman, the life giver of the original nine." She said quickly. "We must leave at once."

And they did.

NOTES

Heads up, guys. Everyone needs a voodoo grandma.

Her name is 103.


End file.
